The invention relates to a device for separating and solid material from a mixture, provided with an endless filter belt, means for supplying the mixture for separating on the upper side of the filter belt, at least one suction box located on the underside, supporting the filter belt and reciprocally movable in lengthwise direction of the filter belt and connected to a vacuum device.
Such a device is known inter alia from the Netherlands patent 105.812 and the published patent application 72.10541.
In a known device the connection between the suction box and the vacuum device is flexible, for instance a hose. This flexible arrangement is necessary to enable the connection between the moving suction box and the stationary vacuum device. Such a connection of flexible material has drawbacks. With high temperatures and processing of aggressive substances the useful life of the flexible connection is limited. The material of the flexible connection further imposes limitations on the height of the applied temperature, the processing of particular substances and the volumes for throughput. The invention has for its object to bring improvements herein.